Gabriel (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Female Form= |-|Male Form= |-|SMT IV= Summary Gabriel is one of YHVH's four heralds and the Seraph of Water. She is said to have told the Virgin Mary about her Annunciation and is the supervisor of the Garden of Eden and the Cherubs. Powersand Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Gabriel, The Governor, Unifying One, Messenger of God, Gabby Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female, however, possesses a Masculine form Age: Unknown. Likely at least Billions of Years Old (Almost as old as Michael) Classification: Angel, Seraph, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Gabriel is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Gabriel can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Gabriel are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Draining (Further drains enemy health with each attack with Drain Attack), Durability Negation (Capable of halving the vitality of opposing foes with Holy Wrath, or of making all of her attacks reduce it to 1/8 of what it previously was), Void Manipulation (Scaling from characters of similar power who are capable of completely destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings such as The White), Healing / Resurrection (Can fully heal herself and allies by casting Mediarahan, as well as resurrecting a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored through Samarecarm. Recovers ally conditions with Refresh Ring), Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja, and removes magic-deflecting shields from all foes with Makaracoerce), Forcefield Creation (Shields against Darkness attacks with Repel Dark), Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Wind Manipulation), Probability Manipulation (Increases success rate of Light magic by 50% with Hama Boost), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict muteness to an enemy while dealing Almighty damage which bypasses all resistances, and is capable of charming or leaving them in utter panic and agony with Heavenly Smile. Inflicts brand/blight/panic/sleep/sick/poison with Lamentation), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of vastly increasing her own power while greatly diminishing that of her foes, being capable of making someone stronger or equal to her become a weakling. Raises Lightning attacks by 1.5 with Elec Boost, Raises Magical Power by 2.5 with Concentrate, Raises healing magic by 50% with Divine Grace), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances, and is capable of piercing through all resistances to Ice attacks with Hailstorm of God), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Far weaker than Michael, but still one of the most powerful servants of YHVH, being comparable or superior to the likes of Lilith. Should be far superior to Ouroboros Maia, who embodies the concepts of Infinity and Eternity even in relation to higher-dimensional Demons capable of creating and fully controlling alternate universes) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse level+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Her sword and her Lily flower Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Gabriel Girl.jpg|Gabriel as a female Gabby.jpg|Human guise Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings